


The First Kiss (follows the First Time)

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 Kiss -- Napoleon and Jo spend the night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss (follows the First Time)

 

He lifted her chin and placed his lips gently on hers. Music in the background set the mood. Slowly he began to move in time with the song encircling Jo with his strong arms.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear.

"For tonight?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I can't promise beyond that, but hope for much more."

She smiled, "As do I. Let us take this one day at a time. In our line of work that is all we can count on."

Napoleon kissed her again. "Then let's make sure each day we have counts."


End file.
